


Rachel might be a cheating demon... BUT that does not mean that she is a bad person

by simpletextadventure



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Licking, Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Rachel is beautiful as an angel and wild as a devil but she is actually a demon ...This story is not so much about sex as it is about a silly idea that explains why Rachel cheated on Chloe.UPDATE: This story will get a sequel ... but it will take a while.





	Rachel might be a cheating demon... BUT that does not mean that she is a bad person

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, all characters are at least 18 years old.

Rachel lay in her bed. She felt weak. Thinking about what she had to do today made her stomach cramp. Since her 18th birthday, her life had been fucked up. The girl wanted just to lie down but she was starving ... she had to get up. The model got ready, grabbed her smartphone and left her room. Her parents were skiing with some 'important' people. Rachel did not mind having the house for herself. As she walked down the stairs she had to hold on to the railing. She felt dizzy ... shit. She had hesitated for too long to eat.

She sat down on the bottom step and took a deep breath. Her Smartphone vibrated, Chloe called. "Sorry, Chloe.", she sighed softly, pressing the red-colored icon. Chloe had already tried to call her a few times. But what should she say? "Sorry Chloe, I do not have time because I'm having sex with some guy." No, that was a conversation she would rather have avoided. Rachel switched to her contacts. Her thumb moved back and forth between Frank's and Mark's picture. "Creepy teacher or drug dealer?" She wondered, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Shit!", Rachel thought and walked to the door. When she opened the door, she saw her girlfriend. "Chloe, what are you doing here?" She said, more aggressive than she wanted. "I'm looking for you!" Chloe said no less aggressively, "Why don't you answer your phone?" - "Chloe, I do not have time right now! Okay?", Rachel said, trying to close the door, but Chloe pressed against it and said, "No, not okay!" The punk pressed through the door and the two began to argue violently.  
**Rachel:** "Are you crazy, you can not just break in like this!"  
**Chloe:** "What else can I do!"  
**Rachel:** "You can leave me alone!"  
**Chloe:** "No, I can not do that! You look like you did not sleep for days! And this is not the first time! Please ... let me help you."  
**Rachel:** "You can not help me! why don't you understand that?"  
**Chloe:** "Why? At least try to explain!"  
**Rachel:** "I have no time for that!"  
Rachel picked up a vase and looked angrily at Chloe: "Get out of my way!" - "No, I will not move." Chloe said calmly but also determinedly. "Fuck!" Rachael screamed very loud. For a moment, Chloe thought Rachel would throw the vase into her face. But the vase landed on the floor between the women and broke into a thousand shards. Both women remained in silence. Chloe was used to having Rachel break things ... but Rachel had never broken anything because of her. The blue-haired woman felt her heart became heavy as she looked at Rachel. Her girlfriend looked like she had no strength, as if she had been devastated. Chloe hated to see her angel like this.

The silence was interrupted by the sounds that emerged when Chloe walked across the shards. Unlike Chloe, Rachel did not wear any shoes and might have cut her feet if she had moved. Chloe walked slowly and carefully. Rachel let her arms hang limply and her head was lowered. Chloe could not see her girlfriend's face very good, because of that it was hard for her to say how Rachel reacted to her rapprochement. The punk girl stretched out a hand and approached Rachel as if she were a shy deer. Chloe did not want to drive Rachel to hospital again because of a gash.

Rachel just stood there. She said nothing and did nothing. It was as if she lacked the strength to do something. The punk girl lifted Rachel carefully. She had one hand under Rachel's knees and her other hand around Rachel's back. Rachel let Chloe lift her up. Chloe carried her girlfriend upstairs to the bedroom. Rachel seemed to have fallen asleep. "What the hell?" Chloe thought. "What's wrong with you? Should I call the ambulance?" As Chloe laid the other woman on the bed, she suddenly felt a hand on her necklace. Rachel pulled her down and kissed her hard and deep. Chloe was surprised but kissed Rachel back. "Chloe?", Rachel asked after the kiss. "Yes?" Chloe answered. The punk girl was getting more and more worried. Rachel's voice was quiet and weak. Chloe had to stay close to Rachel to understand the other woman.

"I have betrayed you, Chloe ... I am sorry!", said Rachel. Chloe did not like hearing that, but Rachel looked so weak, all Chloe wanted at the moment was that Rachel would feel better again. "What do you mean by that?" Chloe asked, stroking Rachel's hair. Rachel tried to say something, but it seemed like she was going to faint at any moment. Chloe leaned her ear over Rachel's mouth. "Kiss me ..." was all she could hear. The blue-haired woman raised her head and looked her angel in the face. Rachel's eyes were closed. "Rachel!" Chloe said worriedly. Rachel did not respond.

Chloe did not know what to do, so she did as Rachel had told her and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's lips. At first, Rachel did not kiss her back. Then her lips moved slowly and Chloe felt Rachel inhale. "Did Rachel stop breathing?" Chloe thought anxiously. She grabbed Rachel by the cheeks and said, "Hey, stay awake! ... shit, what should I do?" - "Kiss me!", Rachel answered softly. The punk woman leaned back down. If it kept Rachel awake, it was best to kiss her, she thought.

So Chloe kissed her angel. She felt a tear running down her cheek. "Is Rachel dying?" Chloe suddenly thought. She would have stopped kissing Rachel immediately and called the ambulance, if not ... if not Rachel had suddenly kissed her back with more and more force. Chloe did not understand why ... but kissing seemed to give Rachel strength ... So she pushed her tongue into Rachel's mouth. Chloe's fear turned to euphoria. Rachel was not dying ... Rachel kissed her with more and more power and passion. It was wonderful!

The two women kissed each other intensely. Chloe was glad to feel Rachel's hand on the back of her head. But after a while both needed air and when they parted their lips Rachel said, "Listen Chloe, I cheated on you ... do you really want to help me?" - "Whatever you've done, I'm not going to leave you alone ... you're obviously in bad health and you need help!" Chloe said seriously, "... should I call an ambulance?" Rachel shook her head, "No, doctors can not help me." - "But I can help you, right?" Chloe asked. The Moddel nodded and a tear ran down her cheek, "I do not deserve you." - "Stop that crap and tell me what to do", Chloe demanded. Rachel looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes and said, " **Get naked and sit on my face!** " - "What?" Chloe replied.

Usually when Rachel said those magic words, Chloe literally jumped on Rachel's face, but this time she hesitated, "I do not understand that ... kissing and having sex helps you? or what?" - "Please Chloe, speaking is so exhausting. I'll explain it to you ... but please take off your clothes.", Rachel pleaded. Chloe decided to trust Rachel, even though everything was so strange ... plus there was no universe in which Chloe Elizabeth Price would not sit on Rachel Amber's face, if she was asked to do so. As Chloe undressed, she asked, "How do you explain all this to me when I'm sitting on your mouth?" When she got no answer, Chloe turned and saw Rachel. Her angel was still on the bed, but she had a piece of paper in her hand now. "Sit down and read!" Rachel said, her voice weakening again.

Chloe climbed onto the bed and picked up the paper that Rachel held out to her. The woman with the blue hair looked at the note briefly. She saw Rachel's handwriting, it was obviously a letter. The paper was crumpled, Rachel had probably carried this letter around for a while ... but why? The girl who had nothing on but her necklace with the three bullets, leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. Rachel kissed her back hungrily and passionate. The woman with the long blond hair brushed her hands over Chloe's shoulders. Her hands wandered down over Chloe's waist. Then Rachel grabbed Chloe's thighs and pulled. The punk got the hint and crawled over Rachel's head and slowly lowered herself.

Rachel was working her magic with her tongue between Chloe's legs. The model caresses her girlfriend's body with her hands until she reached Chloe's breasts. She played with Chloe's nipples. The punk girl brushed hair from her face and circled her hip slowly. Rachel wandered downwards with her hands. With one hand she grabbed her girlfriend's wrist, it was the hand in which Chloe still held the letter and brought her hand up. "Do you really want me to read the letter now?" Chloe asked as she moaned lustfully. Rachel did not answer, how should she? But she stared upwards demanding and had stopped pleasuring Chloe with her tongue.

Chloe brought the letter closer to her face and began to read. She read aloud so Rachel knew she was really reading. Chloe desperately wanted Rachel to continue. It was not easy to read but she did it. " _C. You can tell how much I want you to read this letter since I’ve been dragging my ass to give it to you. Maybe I just want you to find it wehn I’m not around so we never have to talk about it. And I don’t want you to hate me. Where to start?_ " Chloe moved the letter to the side and said, already heavily moaning, "I could never hate you, you are my angel!" Rachel shook her head slightly and looked at Chloe sadly.

Chloe was already very excited and normally, in her current condition, she would never have wanted to get off of her girlfriend but Rachel's sad eyes were a real mood killer. Chloe lifted her body, but before she could climb down from Rachel, the moddel held her. Rachel's grip was strong - sex actually seemed to give her strength. "Please keep reading!", Rachel begged and pushed Chloe down.

The punk gave in and picked up the letter again. She was just reading the next words " _I am a demon._ " As she fell forward. She had to support herself with one hand, Rachel sucked powerful on her clit. The punk put the letter on the bed in front of her and read again what she had just read. " _I am a demon ..._ ", reading became increasingly difficult, as her view was blurred again and again. " _I am a demon. A succubus to be exact. Since I was 18, I had to have sex with people to drain their energy._ " Chloe read the words but they made no sense to her. It also did not help her to think clearly, that she went through an orgasm.

As soon as Chloe could, she focused again on the letter. " _I am a demon. A succubus to be exact. Since I was 18, I had to have sex with people to drain their energy. I could never hurt you! But I die if I do not steal some energy!_ " The blue-haired woman had lifted her body and now knelt over Rachel. Chloe looked down, Rachel had her eyes closed. Chloe asked, "Are you serious? You're a demon?" At first, Rachel just nodded but then she opened her eyes ...

"Holy shit!" Chloe said in amazement and crawled back to give Rachel more space. "I'm sorry, Chloe, I did not ask anyone to be a succubus." said the model, burying her face under her hands. Chloe had a hard time understanding all this information. Once again she looked at the letter and read the rest of it. " _So I’ve been looking for people who deserve to be robbed a little of their lifetime. For example, a drug dealer or a creepy teacher. I did not choose to be a succubus, Chloe. I hope you forgive me. Love and many kisses, Rachel._ " Chloe lowered the letter and said, "You had sex with Frank?" Rachel nodded, her hands still on her face. "You had sex with a teacher?" - "I'm so sorry!" Rachel said. She was too ashamed to look her girlfriend in the face. "You have stolen some lifetime from me?" - "No never, I could never hurt you!", Now Rachel had removed her hands from her face and stared at Chloe with tears in her eyes.

Now Chloe was definitely confused ... and also hurt and sad ... and there was an further emotion. Very deep inside her, bubbled and rumbled anger ... very great anger. Chloe used her other emotions as a plug and thus prevented an outbreak ... but the pressure in her rose steadily. After a short break, Rachel said, "I never ever could hurt you. I can generate energy from sex without stealing lifetime but in that way I get only very little energy." - "So you thought the best would be to cheat on me?" Chloe roared her question. The anger in her was boiling over. "I ... what ... what should I have done?" Rachel cried. "HOW ABOUT TALKING TO ME!", the punk screamed. Now both women were crying and after a short pause Chloe said softly but very firmly, "I love you for fuck's sake ... I love you!"

"I am sorry." Rachel said, grabbing Chloe's hand. But Chloe pulled her hand away. The blue-haired girl got out of bed, turned her back on her girlfriend, and crossed her arms. "Chloe ... I'm so sorry, I love you too ... please ...", Rachel spoke with a lot of pain in her voice. Chloe turned and said, "Take off your clothes!" - "Chloe, we can not have as much sex as I need energy." Rachel said, still tears running from her eyes. "We will see! Are you undressing now or do I have to rip your clothes off of you?" Chloe said, she still had her arms crossed. Rachel briefly considered Chloe's words and then got out of the bed. As Rachel undressed, Chloe strapped on a Strap-on dildo and said, "If you love me ... you should at least try not to cheat on me ... at least let's try it, together."

Rachel was now naked and went to Chloe. "I'm sorry, I should have talked to you earlier ..." Rachel was interrupted by Chloe, who kissed Rachel and then said, "Bend over the table, I do not want to see your pretty face right now." Rachel did as she was told and leaned over her desk. Chloe grabbed Rachel's waist and with her other hand she held the dildo. She rubbed a little over Rachel's pussy and then pushed the rubber penis into her girlfriend. Now she grabbed Rachel with both hands. She started slowly but powerfully and got faster and faster. She put all her emotions in her movements. It was not long before the first things fell off the table. Chloe did not care. Rachel moaned violently. Chloe was still angry and decided that Rachel had too much fun. She raised her hand and brought it down with a loud clap on Rachel's ass. "Ah fuck!", Rachel groaned and Chloe continued to hammer her girlfriend.

The taller woman really let her emotions out on Rachel. she had no mercy with her girlfriend and took a small step forward. Never before had she penetrated Rachel so hard. Her necklace swung violently back and forth. But suddenly Rachel's lustfully moaning changed to painful groaning. Chloe stopped, she was angry and disappointed but she had no intention of hurting her angel ... or demon ... at least not in the wrong way. "Do I hurt you?" Chloe asked and the model answered, "You're pushing my legs against the edge of the table ..." - "I am sorry!" Chloe's apology came without hesitation and with so much affection that both of them, at that moment, realized that Chloe still loved her angelic demon.

Rachel turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Chloe. The two looked affectionately at each other for a moment. Then Chloe grabbed her demon and pulled her close, so that Rachel's thighs were no longer pressed against the table. The model yelped in surprise. "I'm still pissed!", Chloe said, pushing the blue rubber penis back into her girlfriend. Then she said, "Give me your hands!"- "What ...?" Rachel said but obeyed and brought her left hand back. She now only leaned on her right arm. Chloe grabbed Rachel's forearm and thereupon Rachel grabbed Chloe's forearm. Now Rachel understood and brought her right arm back. The blond woman was still bent over. The two women joined their right arms in the same way as their other arms. Now Rachel was even more at the mercy of Chloe.

Chloe started to fuck Rachel again. The model hung in the air the only points she could hold onto were her feet and Chloe's arms. Chloe quickly got back into the rhythm and fucked her girlfriend deep and hard. Rachel moaned lustfully again. Chloe felt Rachel's grip tighten around her arms. The model stopped moaning briefly and Rachel went through an orgasm. Then Rachel dropped forward and Chloe let her girlfriend down to the table. Chloe took a step back. She liked what she saw. Rachel lay exhausted from her orgasm on the table and breathed heavily. On her butt was a red hand print to see, The table was moved and there were a lot of things around the table that actually belonged on the table. But the best part was Rachel's swollen pussy. The moist skin shone and Chloe imagined her face buried between rachel's legs.

The model rose slowly, turned to Chloe and said, "Chloe?" The woman with the blue hair brushed some hair off her face and said, "Yes?" - "Are you still mad at me?", Rachel asked sadly, she already knew the answer but she wanted to talk about it. Chloe did not like seeing her demon like this and replied, "You betrayed me ... I understand why ... but it hurts."  
**Rachel:** "Will you forgive me? ...someday?"  
**Chloe:** "I'll try."  
**Rachel:** "I do not have enough energy yet to get through the night."  
**Chloe:** "Since we are now finished with the foreplay, we can now start to fuck."  
**Rachel:** "Thank you, Chloe."  
Chloe approached her girlfriend and kissed her. Rachel melted into the kiss. This kiss was special, it was a promise to hold together. After the kiss the model dropped to her knees. She took the rubber penis in her mouth and sucked it lustfully. At the same time she opened the straps of the strap-on. When she was done, she spat out the penis and pressed her mouth against Chloe's pleasure center. Chloe walked slowly backwards and Rachel followed her crawling, without stopping to lick her girlfriend. When Chloe reached the bed she sat down and the two continued to have sex.

Several hours later, Chloe and Rachel lay side by side in the bed. Both women had spread their legs a bit. their pussies were sensitive and a little sore. Chloe stared at the ceiling and said, "Please tell me you have enough energy now." - "I have enough energy ... for a day ... maybe ..." Rachel replied. Chloe exhaled audibly. "You understand why I didn't say anything, right?", Rachel said, looking at Chloe. The punk girl looked her demonic girlfriend in the eye. Then she took Rachel's hand and said, "we will figure something out ... together."

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this story for a while. I do not know why but I had the urge to write that now. [Old Tumblr Post](https://simpletextadventure.tumblr.com/post/168053609235/rachel-may-be-a-cheating-demon-but-that-does)


End file.
